


Make Me Forget

by ShinSolo



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Sided Sex, POV Second Person, Selfish Behavior, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSolo/pseuds/ShinSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Make me forget . . .” you whispered, your lips pressing against his throat. And even though he was barely awake, his body responded beautifully when your hand slipped inside the elastic band of his sweat pants. The sad thing was, he wanted this almost as bad as you needed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Forget

Cameron had never liked the rain.  
  
“Make me forget . . .” she would whisper, her lips pressed against your throat, her hands finding all the right places on your body.  
  
And every night it rained, you found yourself yielding to her every desire, your bodies moving together as one, the sound of the rain drowned out by her labored breathing and soft cries.  
  
The louder the thunder rolled, the louder she screamed.  
  
It had been years since Cameron had called your bed her own.  But no matter how hard you pretended you had moved on, when it rained, you thought of no one else.  
  
Shannon had warned you earlier that the weather was supposed to be bad.  You had thanked him and made sure your MP3 player was set on shuffle/repeat all before you went to bed, but you had not thought to check your remaining battery life.  No more than an hour had passed before the music ceased and the sounds around you slowly summoned you back to reality.  
  
Every now and then the wind would blow hard enough to cause the bus to gently rock back and forth, and the rain was an endless waterfall mercilessly pouring gallon after gallon of water against the bus’s thin aluminum sides.  
  
You pulled the covers over your head and buried your face into your pillow, but even then it was hard to find relief from the rain.  Your mind began to play tricks on you, and for a split second you swore you could still smell her perfume, that you could feel her laying next to you.  
  
The mattress of the bunk above you creaked softly as Matt rolled over in his sleep, and the soft muffled sound of an acoustic guitar drifted to your ears from the back of the bus.  But neither of those people could save you from your memories.  
  
Slowly you pulled the curtain back and stared out into the darkness.  You could vaguely make out the silhouette of Shannon asleep across the narrow aisle.  He was so close you could hear him breath, yet too far away to touch.  
  
The next clap of thunder brought with it an image of blonde hair draped across linen sheets, of rose petals scattered beneath bare feet.  The curtain was pulled back, socks shuffled against a cold floor, a mattress sunk beneath your weight; and, once again you were submerged in the darkness of an enclosed bunk.  
  
He whispered your name in the dark, his arms wrapping around you out of habit.  
  
“Make me forget . . .” you whispered, your lips pressing against his throat.  And even though he was barely awake, his body responded beautifully when your hand slipped inside the elastic band of his sweat pants.  
  
You could not help but remember the first time you had slipped beneath the covers next to him.  It had not even been a week after Cameron had left you for good.  The memories had still been fresh and when the clouds darkened the night sky and the rain began to pour, you had known almost instantly that you were not going to be able to make it through the night alone.  
  
But Shannon had been right by your side that entire night.  He had understood your pain and had shamelessly held you close – his lips devouring you cries, his hands taking away your memories.  
  
Together, the sounds the two of you made had been enough to drown out the rain.  
  
Shannon’s mouth found yours in a needy kiss, his hands already stripping you of your clothing.  Your name poured from his lips in a series of soft sentences, but you were only halfway listening to him.  All you cared about was where he was touching you and what his hands were doing to your body.  
  
In the dark, you could not help but moan when his fingers wrapped around the base of your cock.  You could not wait a moment longer.  The storm was ragging outside, and you needed him then.  
  
He groaned when you suddenly took control of the situation, turning him over and pressing him almost completely up against the back wall of the bunk.  Your hands pushed his sweats completely off his hips and he wasted no time kicking them off.  
  
He wanted this just as bad as you needed it.  
  
You reached behind you and blindly felt for your bag that you knew you had left in the aisle and pulled it into the bunk.  The curtain was left half open, but in the heat of the moment all you cared about was finding something that you could use as lube.  
  
Sunglasses, guitar picks, spare change, lip balm, and then finally hand lotion was located before the bag was once again shoved out of the bunk.  The remaining items scattered across the floor.  If the circumstances had been any different, you would have made a big deal about not having a condom, but this was Shannon and – more importantly – it was raining.  
  
The lotion was cold to the touch, but you could not waste time trying to warm it.  Shannon would just have to deal with it.  You coated your cock with what you figured would be enough and smeared what was left on your fingers over Shannon’s opening.  He should have been used to you by then anyways.  
  
Your cock had been throbbing when you pressed it to Shannon’s ass and even though you thought you had used enough lotion, he had still clenched his teeth in a silent scream when you pushed into him.  
  
Across the aisle, Matt turned his headphones up louder and turned to face the wall.  Tomo had shut the door that connected the bunk room to the bus lounge, but the sound of his acoustic guitar was still audible.  
You gave Shannon a few seconds to adjust before you began to thrust in and out of his tight heat and after a minute or two his cries had shifted from those of pain to pleasure.  His head fell back against you and you could not help but bite into the muscular flesh of his shoulder.  You were so close to forgetting everything when your name leaves his lips, his voice low and thick with desire.  
  
“Don’t speak . . .” you hissed a little harsher than you had intended, your hand fixing itself securely over his mouth.  “Don’t you dare fuck this up for me . . .”  
  
You increased the speed of your thrusts and the new angle you entered him caused the head of your cock to come in contact with his prostate.  His eyes rolled into the back of his head.  His teeth bit down on the palm of your hand.  
  
A four letter cuss word left your lips in the form of a moan.  Your hand slipped from his mouth and your nails dug into his side.  You were both so close you could taste it.  
  
Shannon wrapped his own had around his dick and began jacking himself off to the same rhythm you fucked him.  He was the first to orgasm, his already wondrous ass tightening even more around your precious cock to the point in which you almost did not think you were going to make it.  
  
And then you came.  
  
The world melted around you and you were overwhelmed by the smell of jasmine, the taste of honey, Cameron’s voice screaming your name in ecstacy.  
  
When you opened your eyes, Shannon was watching you and Tomo had stopped playing his guitar.  You knew that it had been her name that had left your lips at that pivotal moment, but to dwell on it – even in the briefest of apologies – would be too much for you to handle.  
  
Next to you, Shannon sighed and reached over you to pull the curtain closed.  For a moment your eyes locked with his and the same painful expression was written across both of your faces.  The only difference was the source of your pain.  
  
But outside, it's stopped raining.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on the back of my car registration while stuck in traffic after over 48 hours without sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> Written 11/28/2006.


End file.
